The University of Wisconsin Fundus Photograph Reading Center (UW FPRC) proposes to serve as photograph reading center for the Intravitreal Corticosteroid for Macular Edema study. To accomplish this, we propose to: 1. Apply current procedures for documenting and grading macular edema. We can provide protocols for macular edema imaging (color stereoscopic fundus photographs, fluorescein angiograms, and optical coherence tomograms), and are experienced at orienting, certifying, and giving feedback to clinic photographers. By extending the Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study classification, we have protocols for evaluation/grading of macular edema from color photographs and fluorescein angiograms. We are developing a protocol for assessment of QCT scans. 2. Assist the study chair and study investigators in 1) the conduct of the clinical trial (for example, timely review of photographs and angiograms for eligibility), 2) the analysis of the resultant data and 3) the preparation of manuscripts for publication. The UW FPRC principal investigator and staff are experienced at participation in collaborative multi-center clinical trials and are strongly committed to the study of new treatments for macular edema due to diabetes mellitus and retinal vein occlusion. PERFORMANCESITE(S)(organization,city,state) University of Wisconsin Department of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences Fundus Photograph Reading Center 610 N.Walnut St., Room 438 Madison, WI 53705 KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required information in the format shown below. Starl with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project Blodi, Barbara A. University of Wisconsin Principal Investigator Davis, Matthew D. University of Wisconsin Co-Investigator Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicableto SBIR/STTROnly.See instructions. Yes No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page 2___ Form Page 2 __Number pag.......... tively at the bottom throughout the application Do not ..... ffi ...... has3a 3b. d- t [unreadable] Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle). Blodi, Barbara A. The nameofthe principalinvestigator/programdirectormustbe providedat thetop of eachprintedpageand eachcontinuationpage Type density and size must conform to limits and specifications provided in the PHS398 Instructions. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Face Page .............................................. 1 Description,